The story
by Cristinkn
Summary: Izaya is the head of a very popular magazine. He has everything he could ever wish for, and woman at his feet. But he treats them all like sex objects. Until one day, he wakes up with the body of a woman! Now he'll know what it feels like to be harassed, walk in high heels, menstruation, etc. And in the way...perhaps he will fall in love with his co worker, Shizuo?
1. Chapter 1

Izaya Orihara is the one of the best businessman around.

He is the head of a company, Don, that publishes one of the most famous magazines. He, next to his team, brought Don back to life in its darkest times.

He had everything. Money, the health of a bull, looks,mental health, and, of course, women.

Izaya slept with them, and treat them as if they were sex objects.

Staying in one long lasting relationship was an alien subject for him. He didn't even consider the option.

Everything was perfect for him.

Until he met that girl. Namie.

* * *

He woke up on her bed as always, looked around for his clothes, changed, and went off to his job.

That was his daily routine.

Namie woke up to find the rest of her bed empty,as she often find it. And it was now getting on her nerves. That's why, she decided to do things different this time.

She called him.

_ .Ring._

_Hello, this is Orihara Izaya. I'm not present at the moment, so leave your message. I'll see it as soon as I can._

"Hello? Izaya? It's Namie. I'm calling to know what happened. Give me a call, please." She left her message and hanged up, hoping Izaya would call back.

He didn't.

Izaya heard her message, but ignored it. Why? Namie begun talking about family and kids. That scared Izaya shitless.

So no, he isn't going to go back to her. This is going to be the last time he sees her.

As he entered the building, his workers started showing pictures on his face.

"Mister Orihara! How about this?" Kida Masaomi asked. He had a picture of girl with almost nothing on.

Oh, did I forgot to mention? His magazine is a sexist one.

Yep. Even his magazine treats women like they were toys.

"W-Wait, Mister Orihara...I think t-this one is b-better." A shy boy, Mikado Ryugamine, asked him. His picture was almost the same as Kida's, but it was rather dull.

"Yo, Iza-Iza, how about this one?" Erika asked. Her picture was like a hentai female character brought to life.

"Or this one?" Walked asked, as well. His picture was the same as Erika's, only it was two girls this time.

"Guys, guys," Izaya brought his hands up to push them away. "You all know Shizu-chan is in charge of the photos. Now, if you excuse me." He politely smiled at them, and they all parted their ways.

Although he didn't have a good relationship with said Shizu-chan, Izaya very much valued his work. Which is why, he wouldn't let anybody but him take pictures of the models.

"Where's Izaya? I have my proposal ready." A tall blonde said in frustration.

"He's here!" Izaya called, moving his hand in the air. "Here, here, my beloved Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo Heiwajima turned around, and found the object of his daily anger and rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Sorry, sorry~" Izaya chuckled, as he walked towards Shizuo. "What's your proposal?"

"This." Shizuo showed him a blue folder full of pictures.

Izaya opened it and found beautiful photos of scenery, with women on them too of course. The one that stood out the most was one where a girl seemed to be bathing in petroleum.

He catched the message behind the pictures, and slowly closed the folder.

"I'm sorry, but no. We can't put this on the magazine." Izaya said, shoving the folder back into Shizuo's arms.

"And why not?" Shizuo asked. He was rather hurt, since he put a lot of effort into those pictures.

"Less clothing." Izaya said in a rather bored tone. He was now moving around the building, going straight to his office.

"What?" Shizuo followed him around.

"Make the girls have less clothing, and I'll think about it."

"Besides _that_, what else is wrong with my photos?"

Izaya stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Your pictures are fantastic, Shizu-chan. But they are just...serious."

"Well, global warming is a rather serious topic."

"I know. But it's way too serious for my taste. I know you can find something better, Shizu-chan." And with that, he patted Shizuo's shoulder, turned around and left.

The blonde just stood there, clenching his fists.

Guess he has to stay for some overtime hours then.

* * *

After the busy day of work, Shizuo went straight home.

"Dad!" A little boy, about 7 years old, yelled in excitement. He ran towards his father and jumped into his arms.

"Hey, champ." Shizuo ruffled his kid's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry, had to stay a bit longer at my job because of my boss."

"Y-Your boss is m-mean." The little boy pouted, crossing his arms.

"A bit. But he pays me. So…" He trailed off, smiling at his kid.

The child giggled and ran towards the kitchen. "Daddy! Let's eat hamburgers!"

"Alright, Tsuki. With potatoes?"

"Y-Yes! French fries!"

"Okay, love. I'll go change, so start doing the hamburgers for me, okay?"

"But my h-hands will get d-dirty."

"Damn right they will."

"Dad!"

Shizuo chuckled and walked towards his bedroom. "You know how to do it. You just have make it even better. Cuz, when I get older, who's going to cook for me?"

"O-Oh. Okay! I'll do it!" Tsuki nodded and went straight to prepare said hamburgers.

Shizuo was really tired and his day could've gone better, but somehow, Tsuki made it all more easier to deal with.

* * *

Namie, tired of being ignored all day by Izaya, decided to get the matter on her hands.

She knew how many partners Izaya had.

She knew how horrible he treated them.

She knew what kind of person he is.

She believed he would change for her, but no. He stayed the same.

It was time for some punishment.

At the moment, she was sitting in front of a witch. Not the movies type of witch. But the type of witch that sees the future, that can read your palms, that can give you either good luck for years, or extremely bad luck.

"So, you want this boy...to suffer that kind of punishment?" The witch asked, in a monotone voice.

"Yes, that's all I wish for. I'll pay anything."

The witch smiled, she drew a bag full of cards covered in dust and casted her spell.

* * *

The next morning, Izaya woke up and stretched. he ran a hand through his hair and-

Wait.

His hair...it's longer?

He looks down, and sees that his hair goes down to his hips.

Woah. What are those ...lumps?

Hold on.

ARE THOSE BOOBS?!

HOLY SHIT.

As soon as Izaya realized what they were, he looked down his pants, and confirmed what he hoped didn't happen.

He screamed.

"O-Oh my god…" He brought his hands to his hair and pulled some strands out.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, this can't be happening…"

But it was. And it was real.

"What now?" He wondered. "What should I do now? I can't…"

He went straight to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

A woman.

"Oh, god."

He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself down.

"Okay, okay, so this happened. Great. I just…I just have to deal with this calmly. Okay, okay. So, what to do, what to do…"

He started thinking.

Think. Think. Think.

"Okay, I can't just go to the company and be like 'Merry christmas!'" He exclaimed, touching his boobs.

"Nobody will believe me. So...I just have to lie. Yes, I have to lie. Um, say, I'm...a cousin. Who worked on a magazine company before. Okay, I just...a letter. I have to write a letter to Shiki. And, tell him that I'm off to...Germany. My dad is sick and I have to see him. Yeah, and my 'cousin' will take my place. Okay...okay…"

Izaya tried to make the situation a bit easier to deal with. It was still hard, but with a plan, he now at least could go to work.

After all, the only life he knows is Izaya's. Not-

"Kanra...yes, that'll be my new name. Izaya...is no longer here. So I just...have to keep living as...Kanra? Oh god...I can't….I can't live this way. I can't, I can't!" He began pulling his hair again, not trusting his own instincts.

"This plan...it can't work, can it?" Izaya asked himself. "I can...but wait. How did this happen in the first place?"

He was so worked up on trying to form a plan to get to live again, that he completely forgot to mention _how_ did this happen.

"Who? Who would do something like this to me?! I mean, not a lot of people like me...but fuck, to actually change me to...this. Shit, shit, shit...who...who…"

Suddenly, he heard a message left in his voicemail.

"Hello, Izaya. It's Namie. Just calling to see how you are enjoying your new body. Now you'll know how it feels to be a woman. Hope you like it. See ya!" And the message finished.

"You…" Izaya started trembling in anger. "I can't believe it!" He kicked his desk in desperation.

How could Namie do that to him? How could she?

"She fucking put tits on me!" He cried. "Where the fuck is my diiiiiiick?!"

And now?

What is he supposed to do now?

Think. Think. Think.

* * *

"What?" Shizuo couldn't believe it. "Izaya is in Germany?"

"To be with his dad. Cancer." Shiki sighed.

"Oh. Well then...who will take his place?"

"His cousin. He sent me a letter telling me all about her. She'll be right here."

And, as soon as he said that, Kanra entered through the doors.

She was walking with her legs spread apart, and was almost tripping on her high heels.

"Ugh, this is harder than I thought…" She whispered in a bitter manner.

"Is that...her?" Shizuo asked.

"I...think so, yes." Shiki rushed towards the frustrated lady. "Excuse me, could you perhaps be Kanra Orihara?"

"Ah? Ah, yes, yes. I'm Kanra Orihara. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand.

Shiki took it and was surprised as to how firm she held his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Please, come with me." Shiki gestured to Izaya's office and walked towards it.

"Yes, yes." Kanra nodded and followed him. She passed right Shizuo and smiled. "Hello, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo was startled. "Shizu...chan?" He arched an eyebrow. How did she know the nickname Izaya gave him?

Weird.

"Izaya…" He whispered his name. To be cousins, they surely look a lot alike.

And this Kanra girl...she's kinda cute.

But, let's see if she has what it needs to be the head of this company.

Hopefully, the workers here won't eat her alive.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to pee so badly.

"Well then, Miss Orihara, welcome to the industry." Shiki said with delight, as he shaked his hand.

"Yes, yes. The pleasure is all mine." Izay- or Kanra nodded, got out of the room and went straight to where the bathrooms are.

And entered the men's bathroom.

There were two guys there. Kida and Mikado.

"So then I told her, bitch I ain't going to cosplay as Nicolas Cage. I'll cosplay whoever I want. Fucking Barney even." Kida said, with pride in his voice.

"Very nice, Kida." Mikado congratulated him. "Now let's pee in peace, please."

"Yes, yes~"

"Ugh, what a day," Izaya exclaimed, exhausted.

They boys looked at him weirdly.

"What."

"W-What."

"What?" Izaya looked at them, shrugged and put his hand on his pants.

To then not find his dick there.

"Shit."

"Uh, ma'am, I think you are mistaken as to how biology goes…" Kida looked at him confused.

"What. WHAT. I got confused! Okay?! Can't one make mistakes now? Is that how it is? Is it?!" Izaya yelled-asked them.

"Uh.."

"N-No, miss. Um, the girl's bathroom is right next door."

"Yeah, yeah, I know where it is." Izaya walked towards the door, with his legs spread apart.

After she was gone, they boys looked at each other askew.

"What a weird girl." Mikado sighed.

"Yeah, she even walked weirdly. Like a guy, or something."

"Eh, whatever. I want to pee."

"Go pee, kid. Go pee."

"Thanks."

* * *

After he got out of the women's bathroom, he felt incredibly depressed.

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't live this way…"

And just then, he pumped into someone.

"Ah, so-"

He looked up and saw Shizuo's face inches away from his.

Izaya blinked a few times, but did not move. He was there, stuck like glue, just staring at those golden eyes.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo asked softly. He moved slightly.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Perfectly fine." He stuttered. He fucking stuttered. Izaya Orihara does not stutter.

"Well, if you need anything, just tell me. Okay?" Shizuo smiled at her.

"Yeah. Thanks." Izaya smiled as well.

"Okay. Well, the day is over now. Are you...going home?" He asked, with insecurity.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, yeah. Why?" Izaya looked at him in the eyes.

Shizuo blushed slightly at the intense stare from the girl in front of him, so he looked away.

"Nothing. Just making sure you wouldn't go out alone at this time."

Wow. Shizuo? Worrying about someone? That can't be! This is Shizu-chan we're talking about.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan. I'll be fine." He assures him. Somehow, the fact that someone cared for him enough to ask that question, made him feel a bit better.

Shizuo nodded and opened his mouth to say something else. "By the way, how do you know that nickname?"

"Ah? Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan. Don't be silly."

"No, seriously. Only your cousin uses it."

"A-Ah. Well, he tells me a lot about his job and co workers here so, I know everything. To the small tiny details even."

"Oh. Well, alright." Shizuo smiled again. "That Izaya. I kind of miss him, you know?"

"Really? It's being only less than 24 hours…" Izaya trailed off. He couldn't help but feel happy that someone, especially someone who works with him, misses him. After all, he is hated by many.

Which can be rather lonely.

But Izaya would never admit it. Besides, it's his choice.

"Yeah, but still. We weren't really friends...but, I miss his presence."

Shizu-chan, that's so cute.

"I miss especially yelling at him for his mediocre effort."

Never mind.

"But, uh...yeah. I kinda, uh, care about him. I was going to ask you, actually...how's his father? How is Izaya?" Shizuo looked at her with concern.

Shocked by the shown of emotion, Izaya is taken back.

Shizu-chan cares about him? Since when? They used to fight in high school every day. How did that hatred came to "caring" for each other?

Don't get that wrong. Izaya doesn't have time to care for much.

But Shizuo is special. He is different. So yes, he cares. Just a bit. Just a _tiny bit. _

Nothing more.

"He's fine." Izaya smiled, feeling all of sudden content with the world. "And his father...well, he isn't in a stable state, but he has his son by his side. So he'll be fine."

"Thank God." Shizuo sighed in relief. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Kanra."

"Yeah." Izaya smiled again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

Somehow, someway, talking with Shizuo made it a bit easier.

Who would have thought?

* * *

That night, Shizuo thought about Kanra. Not in a special way, but just thought of her. She was rather pretty, at least in Shizuo's eyes.

It was all fine.

Until he pictured himself kissing her.

"What."

He just met her, for fuck's sake. He can't be thinking about those kind of things. Love at first does not exist. There's no such thing.

"I feel like I know her, though." He breathed in his dreams.

Maybe he met her at high school? Middle school? Somewhere.

She also...acts like Izaya...a lot. They are very much alike.

"It's almost as if I like Izaya that way."

And then he laughed.

HA! As if! It's true that sex or genre does not matter to Shizuo, but Izaya is out of the question.

"Dad?" A little called for his father, peeking through the door into the room.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Shizuo sat on his bed as he grabbed a pair of glasses from the night table next to him and he saw his son better.

He was crying.

"I-I h-had a n-nightmare." He cried.

"Aw, come here, hun." He opened his arms, gesturing the kid to come closer.

Tsuki rushed towards his father and jumped into his arms and cried hard and long.

"It's alright, love. It's over. You are with me. I won't let anybody hurt you." He tried to comfort his son, by stroking his hair and placing kisses on his forehead.

"Y-You p-promise?" Tsuki asked, with tears running down his face.

"Yes, Tsuki. I promise."

And so, Shizuo slept right next to his son.

And Izaya slept on his bed alone, wishing it was warmer.

* * *

**A/N: **"Go pee, kid. Go pee." - Kida Masaomi.

Thank you so much for reading!  
It would make my day if you review and like this 3

Please tell what you think so far! It'll help me a lot :3

That's all. I hope you guys have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

What now?  
He has being thinking about it and he came to the conclusion that its alright for him to stay like this…..for a while.

Although he misses being man, staying like a woman has its advantages.

Like, people trust more on a woman to tell their secrets. Which is something that comes handy for him since he likes to gather information on people for his own amusement.

But it also has its disadvantages.

As he was walking down the street, some guys whistled at him.

"Mamita rica!"

"Beautiful, wanna give me your number?"

Izaya stopped in his tracks. Turned around (and almost fell because the damn high heels are so hard to walk on) and showed them his middle finger. "Fuck off."

"Ooh, I like bad girls."

"Come on, baby. We were just complimenting you."

"I said to fuck off!" Izaya was mad now. It was too early in the morning for this shit.

"Well, I have something right in front of me that I would love to fu-"

* * *

"Dad, so your new boss is a woman?" Tsuki asked. He was walking next to his dad, hand in hand.

"Yes." Shizuo smiled at his son.

"Is she pretty?"

"Um," Shizuo blushed slightly. That was unexpected. "Yes, she's very pretty."

"Is she nice?"

"Um," Shizuo doubted it. After all, she is an Orihara.

All of a sudden, they hear high pitched screams.

In front of them, Kanra Orihara was grabbing one guy by the collar, warning him. "Listen to me, bitch. You lay one finger on me- no, you dare to even look at me, I will fucking kill you, you hear me?"

"Y-Yes." The man whispered.

"Pathetic." And she spat at him.

Then she accommodated her hair, pursed her lips together, and walked off.

With her legs apart, of course.

"Dad?" Tsuki asked, looking from the scene to Shizuo.

"Tsuki, to answer your question," Shizuo was dumbfounded. "Yes, she is nice. Very, _very_ nice."

"Oh. Then, can she be my mom?"

It was such a cute, innocent question.

Just a question.

But it made Shizuo's heart skip nonetheless.

"U-Um."

"Can she? Please?"

"Hun, that's not how it works."

"We can ask her."

"That's not how it works either."

* * *

The day was long and hard for Izaya, since other guys tried to get his number and lift his skirt.

"And the clothes the girls left at my house aren't enough...I have to buy more…"

It was getting exhausting.

If you are wondering, Izaya Orihara is not depressed. Not even sad, about this whole situation.

He's an Orihara and he has everything under control, as it should be.

Somehow, someway, he has to solve this.

"Dad!" a little kid called for his father as he got out of the ursery home in the Don building.

"Hey, lil guy." Shizuo knelt and opened his arms to receive his son.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How adorable." Izaya walked towards them and knelt as well. "Didn't know you had a son."

"Well, you just met me." Shizuo smiled at her.

Izaya remembered in what situation he was, and mentally slapped himself. "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

Shizuo laughed at his awkwardness, which made Izaya laugh as well.

"Where are you going from here?" Izaya asked, without thinking. He mentally slapped himself again.

"I was thinking on going to the mall with Tsuki."

The kid nodded and hugged his father tightly, whispering something in his ear.

To which Shizuo nodded.

"What are you two whispering about, ah? Tryna keep me out of the circle, huh." Izaya poked Shizuo with his elbow jokingly, making Shizuo chuckle and shake his head.

"He just said you look like a princess."

That took Izaya by surprise.

"Oh?" Izaya looked at the little boy, who was as red as a tomato, clinging to his father for dear life. "Is that right?"

"Y-y-y-ye..y-yes…" Tsuki stuttered and hid his face with his scarf.

"How cute!" Izaya patted his head, which made tsuki hide even more.

"And you, Shizuo Heiwajima," Izaya pointed at him. "I didn't know you considered me a princess."

"W-What?" Shizuo was confused, but more than confused, he was embarrassed.

"You nodded when Tsuki told you. Which means you think so too." Izaya smiled at him. "If that's so, then you two can both be my knights."

Shizuo flushed at his words, and something inside Izaya made him reach out for Shizuo's hair and ruffle it.

"You two are just adorable." He said, without intending. What's wrong with him? It's not like Izaya to just say those kind of things. Especially if it involves Shizuo.

"So are you." Shizuo muttered, loud enough for Izaya to hear.

"Ah." Now it was Izaya's turn to blush.

Today he was harassed by many men, but Shizuo's compliment was different.

"Um, Shizuo." He said, trying to break the awkwardness. "Do you mind if I tag along? To the mall, I mean."

"Oh, sure." Shizuo smiled at him. "You are welcome."

"Great, then let's get going."

* * *

Izaya was trying on a dress and, to be honest, he looked-

"Hot. Damn, I'm hot even as a woman."

Yes.

Anyways, he got out of the fitting room and found the two boys waiting for him outside.

"So, whatcha think of this one?" Izaya asked.

"That one is pretty! I like it!" Tuski exclaimed, showing him some thumbs up.

"And you, Shizuo?" Izaya asked, with a husky tone. "What do you think of this dress? Does it...fit me?"

"Um." Shizuo's face heated up at the way he asked those questions. Today, Izaya was determined to make Shizuo blush as many times as he could.

Starting now.

"It's pretty." Was all Shizuo could say.

"Really? I'll buy it then." He brought his hands to his hips and walked back, swinging them a bit, giving Shizuo quite the look.

The poor blonde was a blushing mess.

* * *

In their way back, Shizuo was carrying Tsuki, who fell asleep rather quickly as soon as he got to his father's arms. And Izaya was happily skipping, carrying his 20 bags full of clothes.

"You sure bought a lot." Shizuo commented.

"Yep. I needed some new clothes since the others don't fit me." Izaya said.

"I see."

The whole way, they were quiet. But it was a comfortable kind of quiet. Something Izaya never experienced before.

It was alright if he didn't talk. He just...liked being next to him.

No. NO. He likes being next to him because he now is his friend, right? Nothing more. No other feelings implied.

Because that's just not possible. Besides, it's Shizu-chan we are talking about.

True, Izaya liked Shizuo back in high school. (which would explain why he was always around him) But that was it. It's in the past now. Nothing else is going on between them.

Right?

Suddenly, a crazy thought entered Izaya's mind.

What if...he told Shizuo the truth?

What if...Shizuo believed him? After all, they had a dullahan for a friend. (which nobody knew existed) So, this can't be that weird, right? right.

Besides, lately...Izaya has felt more connection with Shizuo than any other person, for some reason. Could it be that it's because he is a woman now, and woman are just like that? Or because they are now friends? Or because….you know….

No, that can't be. Nope. No.

No.

That's spanish for 'no'.

But, the fact that Shizuo would understand remains.

Before he realized it, they were at Shizuo's house.

"You want some tea?"Shizuo asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks."

Shizuo waked back to the kitchen, and sat next to him on the couch. Tsuki was left asleep in his room, and now there was nobody to interrupt them.

It was now or never.

"Shizuo, I actually wanted to to talk to you about something…"

"What?" Shizuo asked, turning to face her.

"Um," Izaya started to feel insecure. What if he doesn't believe him? What if he decides to maintain his distance? What about all of that?

"No, forget it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just forget it."

"If something is bothering you…"

"Really, it's fine."

"Alright then. But just so you know, you can trust me."

"I know. Thank you."

And it's because of that that he can't tell him the truth. Because he knows he'll back away.

So for now….he has to live as Kanra Orihara, cousin of Izaya Orihara.

He has to get used to using the she/her pronouns.

He- she has to accept that only she will know about this.

It has to be this way, or she'll end up alone.

And that's something she can't go back to. Not after this.

Suddenly, an idea appeared in her mind.

"Shizuo."

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Shizuo, who was resting his head, shot back up and looked askew at her. "What did you say?"

"If I can kiss you."

"Oh."

She's so straightforward.

"Um- mff." Shizuo was cut short when her lips were pressed against his.

He moved his mouth, hoping he wasn't going too fast, but was relieved when Kanra kissed him back again, and again, opening her mouth as well.

When the need for air came, they started, panting slightly.

"Um," Shizuo started, not knowing what to say next.

"Sorry." Kanra apologized, but truth is, she wasn't sorry at all.

"That's alright." Shizuo smiled at her, and leaned to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Um," Kanr- Izaya blushed at the shown of affection.

Izaya or Kanra? He isn't sure which one to use.

Let's go with he and see how it feels.

Then Shizuo just had to _wink_ at him and, fuck, that made him feel some..._things._

Which was bad. Really, really bad.

"Hey, do you want to go out to dinner? Maybe, um, tomorrow?" Shizuo asked, hoping Izaya might say yes.

"I'd love to." Izaya smiled, still feeling those butterflies in his stomach.

And they got even more excited when Shizuo leaned to kiss him again.

"Hng," With what he was feeling, the kiss made it all even _better_ that Izaya couldn't help but moan slightly into the kiss.

And they stayed like that. Kissing, Izaya start to love Shizuo all over again, and Shizuo starting to love him for the first time.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! ;v; Don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far of the story :3

I hope you guys have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

He or she? He or she, he or she, he or she.

Well, he is _still_ male. He is just...trapped in the wrong body.

But when and how he will go back, is the question.

"Ugh," He flopped back into his bed. "It doesn't even matter anymore. Now that Shizu-chan hates me…"

Yes, about that.

In the end, just before he went off to his house, Izaya decided to tell him the truth.

"What?" Shizuo let out a small chuckle. "What are you saying?"

"I know, I know. It sounds crazy, _but,_ I have proof. Here, listen to this." Izaya took out his cellphone and pressed play to the voicemail from days before.

After listening to it many times, Shizuo looked at him. Really looked at him.

"Come on, Shizu-chan, believe me. I mean, you've seen Celty, right?"

"How do you know about Celty?" Shizuo questioned, confused.

"Exactly! It's because I'm Izaya. I'm _the_ Izaya. Shizuo, come on, you know me. I would never joke about this kind of thing."

"Yes, you would."

"Well, _maybe_. But that's not the issue here."

"Look, Kanra…"

"Izaya. I'm Izaya." Izaya repeated. It was getting tiring.

"Look, _Izaya_, I'm not up for games-"

"It's not a game! Okay, listen, remember that thing we swore to never talk about?"

Shizuo arched an eyebrow.

"Remember…" Izaya leaned closer and whispered. "The prom."

Shizuo became rigid.

"Exactly. We never talk about _the prom_. Only you and me know about that."

Shizuo crossed his arms, and thought a bit, making Izaya impatient.

"Okay, whatever, I believe you. Just because of _that_ and because a lot weird shit happens in 'Bukuro." He said, finally.

"You believe me." Izaya sighed with relief. "Thank you, Shizu-chan."

"Drop the chan."

"Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan. Don't be silly."

Shizuo sighed.

"Well, I have one question." Shizuo walked outside and leaned against the wall.

"Shoot."

"Why did you kissed me?"

"Ah." Izaya couldn't really answer that. Why did he kissed him? Maybe the rush of the moment. Maybe because it seemed like the right thing to do.

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"I don't."

Shizuo then punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. Izaya took a deep breath.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Were you planning to make me like you so you can hurt me?" Shizuo asked in a rather bitter tone.

"No." Izaya simply said.

Shizuo breathed in deeply, and looked at him. "Izaya, you had no plans to do anything to me even though you could? That's..stupid."

"Maybe," Izaya agreed. "But it was my choice. I didn't do anything to hurt you, Shizu-chan. My mind was full of other stuff."

"Fine. But that still doesn't answer my initial question."

"Huh?"

"Why did you kissed me, Izaya? I mean, I don't care if you are a guy or not, I don't give a shit. But what bothers me is that you and I have a history. And not a friendly one. So, what I'm asking is, considering you and me used to hate each other, and still fight sometimes in our jobs, why did you kissed me?"

Because he wanted to.

"I…"

Because he always wanted to.

But the kiss? It was more of a curiosity than anything else. No, the feeling he felt? It was fake. A lie. You can't go back being important to a person just like that. It's impossible.

"I used to have a crush on you. There, I said it." Izaya finally admitted. But something was wrong with Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan?"

He was petrified.

Izaya sighed and continued talking. "I'm sure you can still listen to me, so I'll keep talking. Anyways, yeah, I was in-I liked you. Which explains a lot, right? So, well, I kissed you because I always wanted to. And the opportunity was right in front of me, that';s why I did it."

"Uh."

"Yeah…"

"Mhhm."

"...Are you mad?"

"Shh."

"Shizu-chan?"

"Shh." Shizuo shushed him again, pressing his finger against Izaya's lips.

Shizuo breathed in, walked next to the stop that was right beside them, and lifted off the ground like a leaf.

He grunted as he lifted over his head and threw it across the street.

"Okay, so you _are_ mad."

"Yeah, a bit." Shizuo smirked. "Want to be my punching bag?"

"No way." Izaya smirked back at him. "I wouldn't ;et a monster like you touch me."

"Izayaaaaaa…." Shizuo growled under his breath. "You are so dead."

"Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan~" Izaya blow him a kiss, took out his high heels and ran like hell.

"Izayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shizuo started running after him.

"Haha! So fun~"

"It'll be even more fun when I beat the shit out of you!"

"You would hit a woman? So unclassy."

"You ain't no woman. You are Izaya." Shizuo smirked.

"In the body of a woman."

"Okay, let me just look for my little folder," Shizuo ran even faster. "Of all the fucks I don't give!"

Izaya couldn't help but laugh at that.

As they were running, neither of them noticed the little kitten in the middle of their way.

Izaya was about to ran over a little cat.

"Oh no," Izaya tried to stop, but as soon as he stopped running, Shizuo crashed behind him.

He fell on top of him, grunting at the sudden impact.

"Ugh, uh, flea, you alright?" Shizuo asked, without moving.

"I have a monster on top of me, what do you think?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Not going to help me get up?"

"Fuck no."

"So mean."

"Fuck no, _twice._"

Izaya stood up with a bit of difficulty, and looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"The kitten. There was a kitten." As soon as he said that, he heard a 'meow' coming from a garbage can.

"There he is."

Izaya walked towards the it, put his hands inside, and lift the frightened little kitten who couldn't stop crying.

"Shh, it's alright, mama's got ya."

Shizuo watched the scene and somehow, it made him hate the flea a bit less.

Sure, Izaya lied to him. He _kissed_ him.

But, he thinks, like everyone else, Izaya must have some good parts about himself.

Like the one he was just witnessing.

* * *

"So, what are you going to name him?" Shizuo asked. He was sitting next to Izaya on his couch.

"He's not cute at all...hm, I shall name him 'Shizu-chan'!" Izaya exclaimed, looking a Shizuo, waiting for a reaction.

"Izayaaaaa…."

"Just kidding. That name is only for Shizu-chan."

Shizuo rolled his eyes again.

"Kuro. I'll name him Kuro, since he is all black."

"Very creative name."

"Shut up."

And they stayed like that, not really minding the fact that Kanra is Izaya, that Izaya had feelings for Shizuo, and that Shizuo started feeling some things towards _Kanra._

Not Izaya.

Shizuo looked at him, really looked at him, and thought that, perhaps, he is starting to like Izaya? After all, Izaya always wore a facade, but...this time, it seems it's off.

Who would have thought, that Izaya Orihara cared for a little kitten?

Izaya looked up at him, and found him staring.

"Shizu-chan."

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should kiss to break the sexual tension."

"Shut the fuck up. I had enough of your kisses."

Izaya giggled, and something inside Shizuo thought that was cute.

* * *

Back to the present. Why does Izaya think Shizuo hates him?

"I'm Izaya! Not _Kanra!_"

He is still not over that.

"Ugh, I had to be a woman! To be something as useless as a girl...it's just humiliating."

He is still sexist.

"And now? I'm sleeping over at Shizu-chan's house...and...and…"

He is still- wait, what is that?

Blood.

Oh no.

"Oh, yes. Fuck, I hate being a woman."

"Izaya! Wake up you fucking couch potato son of a bitch. It's time to eat breakfast." Shizuo called from outside the room.

"There's a tiny problem…"

"What." Shizuo entered the room. "What is- Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"_Oh_."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh noeesssss, Izaya now must face the worst thing about being a woman.

This is going to be fun.

I hope you like it! :3


	5. Chapter 5

"I want ice-cream, Shizu-chaaaaan…" Izaya cried. He was sitting on the couch, with a pillow on his lap.

"Don't have any." Shizuo said, mad. He was in the kitchen, looking for something Izaya could eat.

"Don't be mad at me. It's only normal for me to have cravings." Suddenly, a sharp pain in his lower abdomen hit him. "Oh, _shit._"

"What now?" Shizuo walked out of the kitchen, to find Izaya on the floor, in a fetal position. "Uh."

"Fuuuuuuck."

"...You okay?"

Izaya sniffed. "N-No...hurts like hell…"

"Are you crying?"

"Izaya Orihara never cries. Oh, _fuck. _It huuuuurts." He sobbed.

"I have ibuprofen. I'll be right back, okay?" Shizuo tried to comfort him, but Izaya was too busy crying in pain to hear him. Shizuo rushed to the bathroom and took out the medicine. "This should be enough."

He went back to Izaya with a glass of water he got from the kitchen, and gave it to him. "Can you sit up?"

"Mnn, I guess…" As he said that, he tried to sit up, but failed miserably. "Nope. Nada."

"I'll have to carry you then." Shizuo said, as he put the glass down.

"Wait, what-" Izaya was cut off short when an arm was placed under his knees and other under his waist. He was carried up and placed down on the couch in a sitting position.

"Here, take it." Shizuo took the glass and offered it to Izaya, who took it desperately. "That should make it less painful."

"Thanks, Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled at him.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank God it's the weekend." Izaya sighed with relief.

"Hm."

"Shizu-chan, could you please bring me another glass of water?"

"Just beacuse ypu said please." Grunting, Shizuo stood up, went to the kitchen and brought the glass of water to Izaya.

...To then find him crying.

"What. Izaya? Uh, you okay?" Shizuo left the glass on the table and aproached him.

He sniffed. "I-I…"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

"Hm?"

"I...I want my dick baaaaaaaack!" Izaya cried, pulling Shizuo into an embrace. "I hate being like this, Shizu-chan."

He was going to tell him a sarcastic remark, but Shizuo pushed it aside,and instead, hugged him back.

Izaya pulled him closer, laying on the bed with Shizuo on top of him. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate this, Shizuo."

"You missed the chan just now."

Izaya laughed a little. "Ah, now I have to bear with the fact that I'm going to be a crying mess for a week or so."

"I'll help you."

"You will? Why?"

"Dunno. Feels like the right thing to do."

"What a gentleman you are. Why, thank you very much, Shizu-chan."

"Hm."

They stayed like that for a moment, until Izaya broke the silence. "Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever being scared shitless of yourself?"

Without missing a beat, Shizuo answered. "Yeah. Many times."

"What did you do? To get over that fear?"

"I didn't. I just...lived with it. I still do." He confessed.

"Oh. Sorry for asking."

"It's alright. Why, though? Are you scared?"

"Izaya Orihara is never scared. What are you saying, Shizu-chan?"

"Cut the crap."

Izaya sighed. "Yeah. A bit."

"Why?" Shizuo focused his eyes on his.

Izaya didn't look away. "I don't want to stay like this."

Shizuo nodded, and took a moment to think.

When he came to a conclusion, he spoke. "I think that...whether or not you go back, you are still Izaya. You still have your job, and your family, and-"

"And I have my Shizu-chan!"

"-And yeah, whatever. You have me...ready to kick your ass when you need it." Shizuo smirked.

"How touching."

"Thanks."

"But really, Shizu-chan. I know I'll still be myself. But this body isn't mine. I need to go back."

"What if...we contact Shinra?"

"Oh. That didn't cross my mind…"

"We could talk with Celty and maybe find someone to turn you back?"

"Shizuo."

"Hm?"

"You are a genious. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier!" He leaned and pressed his lips against his.

"Ah, must be because I was depressed about the fact that I was a woman that I didn't think of that. Oh well. So, Shizu-chan, let's call Shinra!" Izaya said happily.

But Shizuo didn't respond.

"Shizu-chan?"

He was petrified.

"I think I killed him…"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading~


End file.
